blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Flying Lion/Gallery/2
Crusher and Pickle's sing-along, part 1 S4E15 Crusher and Pickle approach a multicolored bridge.png S4E15 Crusher getting impatient.png S4E15 Pickle "a great way to pass the time".png S4E15 Pickle decides to make up a song.png S4E15 Pickle starting to sing.png|♪ Crusher really wants that sunstone ♪ S4E15 Crusher joins in the singing.png|♪ It's true, I really want that sunstone ♪ S4E15 Pickle "It's gold and it's tiny".png|♪ It's gold and it's tiny ♪ S4E15 Crusher "So bright and shiny".png|♪ So bright and shiny ♪ S4E15 Crusher "I can't wait to get it for me, me, me!".png|♪ I can't wait to get it for me, me, me! ♪ S4E15 Pickle "Just don't crash into that tree, tree, tree!".png|♪ Just don't crash into that tree, tree, tree! ♪ S4E15 Crusher confused "Tree, tree, tree?".png|Tree, tree, tree? S4E15 Crusher crashes into a tree.png S4E15 Coconuts hit Crusher on the head.png S4E15 Crusher in a daze.png The broken bridge S4E15 Crusher hears Blaze's horn.png S4E15 Blaze approaches the bridge.png S4E15 Crusher "I bet he wants the sunstone, too".png S4E15 Crusher "I saw it first".png S4E15 Crusher stomps on the bridge.png S4E15 Bridge pieces start to fall off.png S4E15 Pieces break off the bridge.png S4E15 Blaze crosses the bridge.png S4E15 Gap ahead.png S4E15 Blaze in alarm.png S4E15 Blaze sees the bridge broken.png S4E15 Crusher makes a mean pun.png S4E15 AJ realizing Crusher is trying to stop them.png S4E15 Blaze looks over the bridge gap.png S4E15 Blaze sees bridge pieces.png S4E15 Discarded bridge pieces in the pit.png S4E15 AJ knows what they can use.png S4E15 Diagram of gantry crane.png S4E15 It can lift the pieces out.png S4E15 Let's build one.png S4E15 Transformation interface.png S4E15 First part needed.png S4E15 Hook block materializes.png S4E15 Second part needed.png S4E15 Trolley materializes.png S4E15 Last part needed.png S4E15 Girder materializes.png S4E15 Gantry crane transformation complete.png S4E15 Blaze transforming.png S4E15 Blaze the gantry crane.png S4E15 AJ operating the crane controls.png S4E15 Girder extending.png S4E15 Girder extends to the other side.png S4E15 Girder's stabilizer lowers.png S4E15 Stabilizer suctions to the bridge.png S4E15 Gantry crane in position.png S4E15 We need to find out.png S4E15 AJ "which pieces we need".png S4E15 AJ describing patterns.png S4E15 First section of bridge pattern.png S4E15 Second section of bridge pattern.png S4E15 Third section of bridge pattern.png S4E15 What comes next.png S4E15 It's blue.png S4E15 Hook latched up to the blue piece.png S4E15 Blue piece lifted out of the pit.png S4E15 Blaze lifting hard.png S4E15 Blue piece going into place.png S4E15 Blaze successfully fixed the first gap.png S4E15 Let's fix the next part.png S4E15 Fourth section of bridge pattern.png S4E15 Fifth section of bridge pattern.png S4E15 Now what comes next.png S4E15 It's yellow.png S4E15 Hook moving into place.png S4E15 Blaze lowering the hook.png S4E15 Yellow piece latched up.png S4E15 Yellow piece lifted out of the pit.png S4E15 Yellow piece going into place.png S4E15 AJ says the bridge is almost fixed.png S4E15 Follow the pattern with me.png S4E15 Seventh section of bridge pattern.png S4E15 Eighth section of bridge pattern.png S4E15 Now what's next.png S4E15 Yellow is.png S4E15 And what comes last.png S4E15 Blue's last.png S4E15 Girder extends into place.png S4E15 Stabilizer suctioned to the ground.png S4E15 Yellow piece hooked.png S4E15 Blaze lifts the yellow piece.png S4E15 Yellow piece in its proper spot.png S4E15 Hook moves.png S4E15 Blue piece hooked.png S4E15 Blue piece in its proper spot.png S4E15 The bridge is fixed.png S4E15 Blaze turning back to normal.png S4E15 Blaze "Now nothing's gonna stop us".png Patterns! S4E15 Stripes forming a color pattern.png S4E15 Blaze continues onward.png S4E15 Big tree, small tree.png S4E15 Big tree, small tree (again).png S4E15 Tree sizes forming a pattern.png S4E15 Abstract view of star pattern.png S4E15 Blaze jumps.png S4E15 Blaze slides.png S4E15 Blaze jumps again.png S4E15 Blaze stands on a rock.png S4E15 Blaze jumps yet again.png S4E15 Blaze slides again.png S4E15 Blaze lands close-up.png S4E15 Blaze slides yet again.png S4E15 Blaze jumps one more time.png S4E15 AJ hopping across two blue mushrooms.png S4E15 AJ hopping across an orange mushroom and a green mushroom.png S4E15 Mushrooms forming a pattern.png S4E15 Bird flies over Blaze and AJ.png S4E15 Blaze and AJ looking at the birds.png S4E15 Birds forming a pattern.png S4E15 Blaze jumping to another forest area.png S4E15 Blaze looking close.png S4E15 Giant flowers forming a pattern.png S4E15 Butterflies fly past the giant flowers.png S4E15 Butterflies fly in front of Blaze.png S4E15 Butterflies hover in the air.png S4E15 Butterflies land atop the windshield.png S4E15 Butterflies opening their wings.png S4E15 Butterflies forming a pattern.png S4E15 Blaze "Patterns, yeah!".png Call from the animals S4E15 AJ getting a call.png S4E15 Animals appear on the communicator.png S4E15 Animals worrying over Statue Roarian.png S4E15 Bunny 2 addressing Blaze.png S4E15 Panda misses Roarian.png S4E15 AJ "Blaze and I are gonna get the sunstone back".png S4E15 Animals cheer in relief.png S4E15 Animals promising Statue Roarian.png S4E15 Bunny 2 "Good luck, fellas!".png S4E15 Blaze "To the sunstone!".png S4E15 Blaze drives deeper into the forest.png Crusher and Pickle's sing-along, part 2 S4E15 Crusher driving through the forest with Pickle.png S4E15 Pickle "the best way to pass the time".png S4E15 Pickle singing another song.png|♪ Crusher won't quit, he keeps on tryin' ♪ S4E15 Pickle "...that belongs to a lion!".png|♪ To get a sunstone that belongs to a lion ♪ S4E15 Crusher singing his part.png|♪ I just can't wait to get that jewel ♪ S4E15 Crusher can't think of a rhyme.png|♪ I'm gonna hunt ♪ -- uh... S4E15 Pickle "Fall in a muddy pool!".png|♪ Fall in a muddy pool! ♪ S4E15 Crusher "I'm gonna fall in a muddy pool!".png|Right! ♪ I'm gonna fall in a muddy pool! ♪ S4E15 Crusher slips in mud.png S4E15 Crusher dizzy again.png Disappearing keys S4E15 Crusher hears Blaze again.png S4E15 Blaze is back.png S4E15 Crusher shaking the mud off.png S4E15 Crusher has another idea.png S4E15 Crusher passes through the door.png S4E15 Crusher about to slam the door shut.png S4E15 Door slams before Blaze.png S4E15 Crusher peeking through the door lock.png|"Sorry, Blaze!" S4E15 Crusher "Better lock next time!".png|"Better lock next time!" S4E15 Blaze pushing on the door.png|Come on! Open up! S4E15 Blaze can't open the door.png S4E15 AJ notices something.png S4E15 There's a yellow key.png S4E15 Key disappears.png S4E15 Blaze stunned at the key's disappearance.png S4E15 Blaze realizes it's a disappearing key.png S4E15 Key appears in front of a tree.png S4E15 Key appears in front of a rock.png S4E15 Blaze getting an idea.png S4E15 Blaze "It's moving in a pattern".png S4E15 Key in front of the tree.png S4E15 Key in front of the rock.png S4E15 Where will the key go next.png S4E15 Blaze gets the yellow key.png S4E15 Blaze takes the yellow key to the door.png S4E15 Blaze turns the yellow lock.png S4E15 Yellow lock shining.png S4E15 Now let's find the purple key.png S4E15 Purple key in front of a rock.png S4E15 Purple key in front of some flowers.png S4E15 Purple key in front of some mushrooms.png S4E15 Where will the purple key go next.png S4E15 AJ gets the purple key.png|"Not so fast, purple key!" S4E15 AJ takes the purple key to the door.png S4E15 AJ turning the purple lock.png S4E15 AJ cheers.png S4E15 Blaze says there's one key left.png S4E15 Blaze and AJ see the last key.png S4E15 Orange key in front of a tree stump.png S4E15 Orange key in front of some bushes.png S4E15 Orange key in front of a tree vine.png S4E15 Where's the orange key going next.png S4E15 Blaze gets the orange key.png S4E15 Blaze takes the orange key to the door.png S4E15 Blaze turning the orange lock.png S4E15 Door opening.png S4E15 AJ "We did it, Blaze".png S4E15 Blaze about to go through the door.png S4E15 Blaze passes through the door.png S4E15 Blaze heads even further into the forest.png To return to the The Flying Lion episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries